In November 2001, there were 6.5 million home networks in North America, and by 2006, that number is expected to grow to almost 30 million (Meeks, Fleming; The Next Big Thing; Barron's Online, Nov. 12, 2001). Families use home networks most often to share files, a printer, and an Internet connection. The needs of each computer user in the family, however, vary with age, interests, and level of comfort with the technology. Ideally, the network recognizes each member of the family as a different user with different preferences and provides helpful links especially for that user. Further, the administration of a network requires specific knowledge that a layperson does not have. Therefore, virtually all home networks are and will be used by families who do not have the skill or knowledge to correct the inevitable issues that arise with computer hardware and software. Moreover, families increasingly are saving important information onto their home computers, resulting in additional issues. For example, in order to protect against the loss of the information, the family must save a second copy of the information in a different, and preferably remote, location. Also, families are now more likely to desire access to information from the home network when away from home.
Conventional approaches to address these issues either are incomplete or require a confusing and often incompatible array of hardware and software. A router is one conventional solution to home networking. A router, however, merely distributes an Internet connection to several computers, and does not provide personalized settings for different users. An Internet service provider (ISP), on the other hand, almost always allows each account to have several usernames with personalized settings, but in general the usernames are only related to separate email accounts. The services provided do not include that of helping users to maintain home networks. While the Internet service is compatible with home networks, the users must set up the networks themselves or have someone do it for them. Another existing solution that does not assist with network upkeep is a family-oriented website, sometimes called a portal, that provides links to other websites that might interest families. Such a portal is external to the home network and consequently is not able to provide assistance with the network's operation. Finally, such a portal does not offer backup storage space. Data storage services are available on the Internet, but they are generally limited to data storage. If a family chooses to use such a service for data storage, the family will have to solve the other issues of home networking with different services that might not be compatible with the data storage solution and may be difficult to manage.
One conventional approach to home networking is to use a router to connect several home computers to one Internet connection. The router may come with software that provides a starting page for browsing the Internet. Often, the starting page is linked to the website of the company that produces the router, and sometimes that website provides data storage space. The user loads the included software onto each computer to be connected to the network, and that software provides a beginning screen each time a user wants to access the Internet. The disadvantage of this beginning page is that it is the same on all machines. This is not ideal because children often have different interests than their parents, particularly with regards to content on the Internet. For example, a link to a stock market report may not be useful to a child, and a link to a chat rooms may not be useful to parents.
Another approach to family Internet use is to choose an Internet service provider (ISP) that allows each account to have several different usernames. Then the family can give a username to each member of the family, and consequently each member will receive more personalized attention. For example, America Online, (America Online, Inc., Dulles, Va.) allows each account to have several different screen names, or user identities. After a particular user enters a screen name to access the Internet, a beginning page with personalized settings appears. This service is comprehensive for users with only one computer, but not for users with multiple computers on a network. The weakness of this approach is that although this service is compatible with a home network, it does not provide assistance in creating or maintaining that network. As a result, the family must either manage the network or procure management services from another entity.
Certain websites, sometimes called portals, exist to provide useful links to a specific group of people. Portals can contain links that are appropriate for families. An example of such a website is The Family Portal at www.familyportal.com. This website provides links to topics that might interest families, but these listings are not personalized for each user. In addition, the website is completely external to the home network and consequently does not assist in the home network's creation or maintenance. Finally, the website does not offer backup storage space to the users. Therefore, this website is not a comprehensive solution to the needs of a family of Internet users.
A similarly incomplete solution is a website dedicated solely to data storage. While useful for its limited purpose, it requires the user to find other Internet and networking services elsewhere. For example, backup.com, a service of SkyDesk.com (San Diego, Calif.), provides storage space for backup copies of files. After the user subscribes to the service, the user can upload copies of files onto the backup.com website, where they will be stored in case the original files are lost. Aside from data storage and transfer services, however, backup.com does not have any services for a home network. Moreover, backup.com is not designed to be a link to other sites; therefore, it is not a convenient place for a family to begin browsing the Internet. Also, if an Internet-based data-storage business fails, the subscriber may have difficulty retrieving previously backed up files.
The current state of home network services clearly indicates that a comprehensive system for networking home computers, providing Internet access with personalized settings, and providing storage space for backup copies of files and a single access point for access to services executing on devices in the home or in the network is needed.